


Imagine Sam trying to make it up to you after an argument

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Imagine Sam trying to make it up to you after an argument

  * It was one of your worst fights, one that happened after the both of you had been holding everything in instead of talking about it like usual.
  * You both said some mean and truly hurtful things to each other, things you both didn’t mean, but couldn’t take back.
  * You needed some time apart, so you packed your bags and headed to a friend’s house for a few days.
  * It had been a few days since you had last seen or talked to Sam when your friends dragged you out. You weren’t in a partying mood, but you wouldn’t turn down free drinks. 
  * When you walked into the Karaoke bar with your friends, you immediately became excited. You’ve only done karaoke once and you’ve been wanting to try it ever since.
  * You all made your way to the bar and ordered your drinks before taking them to the reserved room.
  * Your friends took turns flipping through the music choices before finally selecting one. You all danced and sang loudly to the music and the drinks kept flowing. You were having fun and you were glad that you came out.
  * It was your turn to choose a song when the door opened and in waled your friends’ boyfriends and Sam.
  * Your heart skipped a beat when you saw him. His eyes immediately locked onto you and you shivered as he looked you up and down. You took a step away from him which caused him to slightly frown, but he didn’t say anything.
  * You chose your song and smirked when you saw Sam roll his eyes. You played this song whenever you were mad at him, so he was fully prepared for what was about to happen.
  * You sang and danced along to _**Beyonce’s Sorry**_ putting emphasis on the chorus, all the while keeping your eyes on him.
  * When you finished he applauded and reached for the remote. He clearly knew what song he wanted to play since he went straight to it and stood up in front of the screen alone.
  * You avoided looking at him while you waited for the music to start, but once it did, you couldn’t help but look back at him.
  * The first notes of [_**Keith Sweat’s Make it Last Forever**_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsKgCLVl-bGY&t=ODQ5NmJiMWIyZmVhMDQxN2MyYmNlZmQwYWMyZGEzZjkwOGI0ODFlYixxazFBbEFnNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Apu9Tj7639HRpmoH_kM073g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmarvelmaree.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619710248945696768%2Fimagine-sam-trying-to-make-it-up-to-you-after-an&m=0)began to play, you crossed your arms to keep yourself from getting up and singing with him.



_**Make it last** _

_**Make it last forever (ever)** _

_**Don’t let our love end (ooh, ooh)** _

_**(Ooh, oh)** _

  * You were still in control of yourself after the first few lines and you glared at your friend when she nudged your side. You refused to give in and sing Jacci’s. No matter how much you loved this song, you wouldn’t sing it with Sam right now.



**_Let’s make it last_ **

**_(Ooh, oh)_ **

**_Let’s make it last forever and ever_ **

**_Don’t our let our love end (oh, don’t let love end), mmh_ **

  * Sam walked until he stood in front of you before he continued singing.



**_Let me hear you tell me you love me_ **

**_Let me hear you say you’ll never leave me_ **

**_Ooh, girl, that would make me feel so right_ **

  * Sam knelt down in front of you and took your hand in his. You couldn’t _**not**_ look at him as he sang and it was becoming even harder to keep from moving to the music. His eyes shined when he saw you dancing in your seat. Sam pulled you up from your seat before he continued singing.



**_Let me hear you tell me you want me_ **

**_Let me hear you say you’ll never leave me, baby_ **

**_Until the morning light (i)_ **

  * He held the microphone out to you, and without missing a beat, you continued the song.



**_Let me tell you how much I love you_ **

**_Let me tell you that I really need you_ **

**_Baby, baby, baby, I will make it all right_ **

  * Sam moved to grab his own microphone because he knew that once you got into this song, you would need your own microphone.



**_You pointed at Sam as you sang the next part._ **

**_No one but you, baby_ **

**_Can make me feel_ **

_**The way you make me, make me, make me feel** _

  * Your friends cheered when your hand went up as you sang your heart out. You backed Sam up as he sang his melody.



**_Whoa, oh_ **

**_Mmh, mmh, mmh_ **

**_Don’t let our love end (don’t)_ **

**_Just make it last forever (oh, make it last)_ **

**_And ever (forever)_ **

  * The two of you stared into each other’s eyes as you sang, putting all of your love into this one song.



**_Your touch is wonderful_ **

**_Your love is so marvelous_ **

**_Joy, that’s what I feel_ **

**_When I’m with you_ **

  * Singing this song with Sam brought back so many happy memories; ones that outweighed the bad. Singing this song with Sam reminded you of why you fell in love with him.



**_Nothing, no one (no one, boy)_ **

**_Could compare to what we have (oh no, baby)_ **

**_Love, it feels so good_ **

**_I’m so glad you’re mine_ **

**_Whoa, oh (ooh, baby)_ **

**_Make it last forever (ooh, ooh, ooh)_ **

**_Know that I love it (no, no, no, no, no)_ **

**_Make it last forever and ever (yeah, yeah)_ **

  * And before you knew it, you were in his arms once more, singing your heart out into the microphone with the love of your life.



**_Ooh, give me kisses (kisses)_ **

**_Love me (love me), hold me (hold me)_ **

**_Squeeze me (squeeze me), ooh_ **

**_Chillin’ (chillin’), come on (come on)_ **

**_I love you (you know I do), baby_ **

  * Sam placed a kiss on your cheek whenever he wasn’t singing and you pulled him closer and the two of you began to sway from side to side as you sang back and forth.



**_Whoa, oh_ **

**_Mmh, mmh, mmh_ **

**_Make it last forever and ever (no, no, no, no, no)_ **

**_Don’t let our love end (and ever)_ **

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, (no, don’t you let it end)_ **

**_You got to make it last_ **

**_Never, never, never let it end_ **

**_Just make it last forever and ever (ooh, whoa)_ **

  * You pulled away from Sam and the two of you continued to sing with your whole being. Clenched fists and over exaggerate movement and all



**_I want our love to last a lifetime_ **

**_(I’d give it up, give it up for you)_ **

**_Ooh, tell me, tell me you’ll always be mine_ **

**_(I love you, love you, love you, love you, love you)_ **

**_To make love forever and ever (ooh)_ **

**_We’ve got to make it last_ **

**_Got to make it, got to make it, got to make (oh, oh)_ **

**_Got to make it, oh, baby_ **

**_Oh, honey (oh, honey)_ **

**_I love you (I love you)_ **

**_Ooh, you’re the best thing in the world_ **

**_The only thing in the world, I love you so_ **

  * Your friends cheered and laughed at you and Sam as you overdramatized your singing as the song ended.
  * Sam nodded his head towards the door and you smiled and followed him out of the room.
  * The moment you two were alone, he pulled you to him and hugged you close. You had missed him as well and you completely melted into his embrace. 
  * You frowned when he pulled back, but before you could say anything, he spoke.
  * “Y/n, I’m sorry,” he brushed a braid off of your shoulder before he ran his hand down your arm and grasped your hand. “I was wrong, and I knew it the moment you left. Life’s been hell ever since you left and it’s only been a few days. I took you for granted, something I said that I would never do.”
  * “We both said some things that day, Sam,” you responded. “We needed time to cool off and I’m happy that you respected it.”
  * Sam kissed your hand, “Why don’t we get out of here? Go grab something to eat and talk?”
  * “Or,” you countered before you leaned forwarded and whispered in his ear your suggestion. 
  * Sam laughed out loud before wrapping his arms around your waist. “Everyone thinks that you’re such a good girl. What would they think if I told them about that?”
  * You playfully hit him on his arm as you laughed, “I am a good girl, Sam!”




End file.
